1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas switch and, more particularly, to a gas switch which is constructed such that bushings are fixed gas-tight in the two side faces of a body casing, such that an arc extinguishing gas such as the SF6 gas and the like is confined in the body casing, such that stationary electrodes are mounted on the respective inner ends of the two bushings, such that a movable electrode made movable by an external operation is so arranged in a horizontally movable manner as to correspond to the stationary electrodes thereby to turn on and off a load current, and such that there is mounted on the side face of the body casing other than the mounting faces of the bushings a pressure release mechanism for releasing an internal gas pressure when this gas pressure abnormally rises.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, the gas switch of the above-specified type is constructed of: a plurality of bushings extending through and across a body casing; a stationary electrode connected with conductors mounted in those bushings; a movable electrode corresponding to the stationary electrode; an actuating mechanism for moving said movable electrode straight; and a pressure release mechanism for releasing an internal abnormal pressure.
And, the actuating mechanism used for moving said movable electrode straight is exemplified by rocking arms which are connected to the movable electrode and adapted to rock by the turn of an externally actuating shaft. Between each rocking arm and the movable electrode, there is interposed a link mechanism by which the rocking motions of the rocking arms are transformed into the linear movements of the movable electrode.
In case that link mechanism is provided, however, the assembly of the rocking arms with the movable electrode is troublesome, and the assembled structure is complicated. Moreover, the presence of the link mechanism raises the problems that the assembled portion is large-sized to require an accordingly large space, and that the movements of the movable electrode lose smoothness.